Centauri
Name: Centauri Dice: 12D Dexterity: 2D / 4D Knowledge: 2D / 4D Mechanical: 2D / 4D Perception: 2D / 4D Strength: 2D / 4D Technical: 1D+2 / 3D+2 Move: 10 / 12 Size: 1.5 - 2.0 meters Weight: 50 - 100 kg Lifespan: Roughly 150 Earth Years Special Abilities *Centauri are raised to the play the political games of their families and so gain a +2 pip to all Con and Persuasion checks. *Born To Intrigue: Generations of complex politicking and court intrigue have left their mark on all Centauri. At character creation a Centauri may choose any two of the following skills: Bureaucracy; Persuasion; Search; Intimidate; Willpower; Hide; Sneak. These two skills are raised at half the character point cost. *The Centauri are noted for their personal excesses, especially of food, drink and entertainment. This, in turn, has given then a great resistance against over-consumption. All Centauri gain a +1 pip bonus to all Toxin/Poison resistance rolls. There is little that can be done to a Centauri that they have not already done to themselves. Description: Once known as the Lion of the Galaxy, the Centauri Republic has suffered several setbacks in recent history and is now a fraction of its original size. At one time or another, it seems that the Centauri have fought with most races except the Minbari and Vorlons, though their most recent conflict has been with the Narn Regime. The subsequent expansion of Narn territory has cut deeply into the Centauri Republic and there is a growing feeling of unrest among the noble houses that, as a race, they should be seeking to return to the old days of wealth and glory. Personality: The life of most Centauri is one of duty – to themselves, their noble houses and the Republic, usually in that order. They delight in scheming and politicking, and Centauri society provides rich opportunities for both. Names, ranks and titles are everything to a Centauri and most belong to one of the great noble houses that have existed since the dawn of the Republic. Those without such standing are often sold as slaves among the nobles though a few find their way into the stars. Tradition features greatly in the life of a Centauri and they will observe all religious or political forms history is what gives the Republic its great strength. Physical Description: Centauri look very similar to Humans and, indeed, their appearance allowed them to convince those on Earth that the two races were cousins until Centauri DNA was actually analyzed. Male Centauri are noted for their crowns of hair which are grown in accordance to the rank and position each individual holds in society – the higher a male’s status, the larger his crown of hair. Female Centauri traditionally shave their heads, ostensibly to demonstrate they rise above political differences, though this is anything but the truth. Male Centauri have six short but manipulative tentacles around their abdomens, though they are always kept out of sight and few members of other races who have seen them guess their purpose. Being extremely conscious of wealth, status and rank, all Centauri take great pains to present themselves in the best light possible and so most have extensive wardrobes, with fine fitting clothes for all occasions. Relations: The Centauri are a gregarious people and usually take some delight in meeting any new alien race, particularly if they are believed to have art, literature or artifacts of interest. Relations with other races, however, are often marred by simple Centauri greed. The Centauri’s racial trait of attempting to secure the very best position possible for themselves, their house or the Republic as a whole often overcomes any good intentions and many races find them exasperating to negotiate with. Centauri nurse a deep hatred for the Narns, a race they enslaved and fought with over 100 years ago. Centauri Systems: Though the Centauri Republic is not the size it once was, it still possesses incredible power and they remain one of the major races of the galaxy. In terms of star systems held, the Republic is comparable to the Earth Alliance, but its colonies tend to be far better developed due to their age – the Centauri ruled countless worlds while Humanity was still trapped on Earth. The Narn Republic now holds many former Centauri worlds and with the enmity still evident between the two races, it will only be a matter of time before war breaks out once more. Centauri Beliefs: There are 50 gods within the Centauri pantheon and some of them are previous emperors of the Republic. Few actively believe in their existence, however, and worship is generally relegated to brief observances during matters of state and a good excuse for drinking and debauchery during regular religious festivals. Language: It is said by the Centauri that their language is one of the most comprehensive to be found throughout the galaxy and that it is only with their tongue that beauty in literature, opera and song be truly appreciated. The opinions of other races may vary but it is certain that many gifted Centauri poets and writers have put the language to good use in the past. Names: Only when they are among friends or family do Centauri regularly use their first names. For most purposes, they use the name of their house, a readily identifiable tag in Centauri society, where each house has a long history stretching back centuries. By announcing their house, any other Centauri will likely know their position, status and current ascendancy within the Republic. Any title possessed by the Centauri (such as Lord, Lady, Duke or Emperor) will be used as a prefix to the house name whenever possible, in order to further impress upon anyone meeting the Centauri his true position. Male Names: Andilo, Carn, Kiro, Kiron, Londo, Luc, Urza, Vir. Female Names: Adira, Aria, Daggair, Ladira, Lyssa, Mariel, Senna, Timov. House Names: Cotto, Jaddo, Janno, Lotoru, Malachi, Maray, Mollari, Refa, Ritan, Syma, Tensus, Torr, Turhan, Tyree, Ultan, Varia. Starfarers: Many Centauri are glory-seekers, trapped by a wish to return to the good old days when their fleets stretched across the galaxy and their iron hand gripped many star systems. They tend to be great gamblers; both with their wealth and their lives, and many will gladly risk death for gains that may seem incomprehensible to other races. Places such as Babylon 5 offer a quick-witted Centauri many opportunities to further the position of his house back on his homeworld and thus his own status. Source: *The Babylon 5 Project: Centauri *Babylon 5 2nd Edition Sourcebook (pages 25-27) *thedemonapostle